Busca Vida
by Margarida
Summary: Vou sair para ver o céu... Vou me perder entre as estrelas... Ver daonde nasce o sol... Como seguiam os cometas pelo espaço... Minha centésima fic!Um fic de one shots especiais, para pessoas especiais, dentro da série "My Favorite Songs"...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao Mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

E aqui estamos nós novamente, e por um motivo mais do que especial, que, na minha humilde opinião, merece uma comemoração... Sheilinha completa sete anos de fanfiction e 100 fics publicadas!

Eu realmente queria escrever algo especial para marcar a minha centésima fic, e por isso comecei a pensar, pensar e pensar, até que veio a idéia de unir duas coisas extremamente agradáveis para mim nestes anos de fanfiction. Uma delas é minha série "My Favorite Songs", ainda existem diversas músicas que amo e que renderiam boas fics. A outra são as pessoas mais do que especiais que conheci aqui no ffnet e que me acompanham desde sempre, incentivando, criticando construtivamente e dando risadas.

Por isso, eu pedi a cada uma delas que me indicasse um personagem criado por mim que mais tenha marcado a cada um e o motivo. Fiquei muito feliz em acertar alguns desses personagens, outros tive agradáveis surpresas e agora, aqui está o resultado desta união da série "My Favorite Songs" com personagens queridos para meus amigos: uma fic em que cada capítulo é uma oneshot independente, contando uma nova história ou passagem não esclarecida da fic de origem dos personagens escolhidos.

E a primeira contemplada é Pure – Petit Cat, que escolheu Melinda, de sua fic "Edo". Fiz como Universo Alternativo à Edo, para evitar choques e poder explorar de uma outra maneira o triângulo Shura x Melinda x Aiolos. A música escolhida é "Gangsta's Paradise", do rapper Coolio e trilha do filme "Mentes Perigosas". Mas adianto algo: a letra em si não tem absolutamente muito a ver com a fic, seria mais pelo instrumental e pelo que a história da música conta, de você ter que ser alguém que não é por conta de alguma convenção ou artimanha do destino.

Boa leitura a todos!

-x-x-x-x-

**One Shot I**

**Gangsta's Paradise**

**Shura x Melinda x Aiolos, **escolhaby Pure – Petit Cat

-x-x-x-x-x-

**As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
>I take a look at my life and realize there's not much left<br>Coz I've been blastin and laughin so long, that  
>Even my mama thinks that my mind is gone<br>But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it  
>Me be treated like a punk you know that's unheard of<br>You better watch how you're talking, and where you're walking  
>Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk<br>I really hate to trip but I gotta, loc  
>As I Grow I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool<br>I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be like  
>On my knees in the night, saying prayers in the streetlight<strong>

_Enquanto eu caminho pelo vale da sombra da morte  
>Eu dou uma olhada em minha vida e percebo que não sobrou nada<br>Porque estou ferrando e rindo há tanto tempo  
>Que até minha mãe acha que meu juízo acabou<br>Mas eu nunca atravessei um cara que não merecesse  
>Eu, ser tratado como um imprestável você sabe que nunca aconteceu<br>É melhor que você preste atenção como está falando onde está e andando  
>Ou você e tua família podem acabar marcados com giz<br>Eu realmente odeio "viajar" mas eu preciso, "ladrão"  
>Enquanto crescia, me via na fumaça da pistola, "troxa"<br>sou o tipo de gângster que os garotinhos da família querem ser  
>Ajoelhado à noite fazendo orações à luz da rua<em>

**Shura Gonzalez**

**Procurado Vivo ou Morto**

**Inimigo Público nº 01**

Os olhos castanhos e um tanto curiosos se detiveram por um momento na foto que estampava o cartaz de procurado. Coçou a cabeça, já tinha ouvido falar daquele tal de Shura Gonzalez, um assaltante de bancos famoso, diziam até que já tinha até assassinatos em suas costas.

Era um homem bonito, pensou, e mais nada. Não tinha tempo para ficar fantasiando.

-Ei! Eu te pego, moleque desgraçado!

Ouviu o grito de um homem no fim da rua, droga! Ajeitando os cabelos castanhos que teimavam em querer sair da boina surrada que usava, voltou a correr tal qual antes, para fugir do dono da banca de jornais, onde minutos antes roubara algum dinheiro.

Ágil, o garoto corria por entre as pessoas, sem trombar em ninguém ou derrubar algo. E, rapidamente, sumiu das vistas de seu perseguidor. Andou mais um tanto a esmo, para ter certeza de que não era mesmo seguido e então foi para um beco que ficava no subúrbio, onde alguns moleques o esperavam.

-E aí, Ed? Conseguiu alguma coisa?

-Algumas notas, acho que dá para comer por esta noite...

Entregou o dinheiro para o mais velho do grupo, que saiu depressa atrás de comida. Sentando-se em cima de um caixote, encarou os demais meninos com seus olhos castanhos e cansados. Vivia correndo o risco de ser preso por míseras moedas.

-Isso não é justo...

-O que foi, Edward?

-A nossas vida, Shun... Não sei se vale a pena continuarmos nos arriscando por tão pouco.

-Isso vai mudar, Ed... – o mais velho disse, voltando, trazia um saco de papel com algumas frutas – Você vai ser promovido.

-Como assim, Ikki?

-Um cara veio me procurar hoje de manhã, perguntando se eu conhecia alguém que era espeto e ágil o suficiente para entrar despercebido nos lugares e inteligente o bastante para tapear alguns trouxas... Aí eu falei de você.

-Ágil eu concordo, mas inteligente a ponto de enganar os outros?

-Claro que é... Ou já se esqueceu de quem é de verdade, Ed? Ou melhor... Melinda?

O "garoto" da boina suspirou, é claro que não havia se esquecido de quem era. Isso lhe trazia medos e dor de cabeça todos os dias...

**Been spending most their lives  
>Living in the gangsta's paradise<br>Been spending most their lives  
>Living in the gangsta's paradise<br>Keep spending most our lives  
>Living in the gangsta's paradise<br>Keep spending most our lives  
>Living in the gangsta's paradise<strong>

_Desperdiçando a maior parte de nossas vidas  
>Vivendo no paraíso de bandidos<br>Desperdiçando a maior parte de nossas vidas  
>Vivendo no paraíso de bandidos<br>Continuamos a desperdiçar a maior parte de nossas vidas  
>Vivendo no paraíso dos bandidos<br>Continuamos a desperdiçar a maior parte de nossas vidas  
>Vivendo no paraíso dos bandidos<em>

Naquele mesmo dia, Melinda fora levada à presença do tal homem que Ikki falara. E quase desmaiara de susto ao se deparar com Shura Gonzalez, o Inimigo Público nº 01 da ordem na cidade. Suava frio, como conseguiria esconder daquele homem quem era de verdade. Uma coisa era se passar por um garoto na frente de pessoas que veria apenas no momento em que as assaltava, outra coisa era manter seu disfarce na presença do bando do qual faria parte a partir daquele momento.

Com seus olhos negros e felinos, Shura estudou o rapazinho de cima a baixo. Era franzino, tinha traços marcantes, apesar de um tanto finos, magro, pernas e braços finos. As calças e camisa pareciam de um número maior, e a boina estava quase enterrada na cabeça, a aba encobria parte de seus olhos.

-Como se chama, garoto? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se e foi inevitável um certo arrepio por parte de Melinda, com aquele homem tão próximo de si.

-Edward Grant, senhor. – respondeu, engrossando a voz, já naturalmente rouca.

-Edward... Você será de grande valia para nós, moleque...

**They got the situation, they got me facin'  
>I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the stripes<br>So I gotta be down with the hood team  
>Too much television watching got me chasing dreams<br>I'm an educated fool with money on my mind  
>Got my 10 in my hand and a gleam in my eye<br>I'm a loc'd out gangsta set trippin' banger  
>And my homies is down so don't arouse my anger, fool<br>Death ain't nothing but a heartbeat away,  
>I'm living life, do or die, what can I say<br>I'm 23 now, but will I live to see 24  
>The way things are going I don't know<strong>

_Olhe a situação que eles me fizeram encarar  
>Não consigo viver uma vida normal, fui criado pelo Estado<em>

_Então tenho que ficar com a turma do bairro  
>Assistir televisão demais me deixou perseguindo sonhos<br>Sou um bobo educado, com dinheiro na cabeça  
>Tenho meus dez na mão e um brilho nos meus olhos<br>Sou um bandido trancado no lado de fora, um fogo de artifício ligeiro _

_E meus familiares estão deprimidos então não provoque minha raiva_

_Bobo! Morte não é nada, está apenas a uma batida de coração de distância  
>Estou vivendo a vida, vivo ou morro, o que posso dizer?<br>Tenho 23 anos agora, viverei para ver os 24?  
>Do jeito que as coisas estão indo, não sei<em>

Em pouco tempo, Melinda se tornara o grande trunfo da qudrilha de Shura Gonzalez. Com sua habilidade, entrava em qualquer lugar, desarmava cofres e passava praticamente despercebida por guardas. Até presenciar o primeiro confronto entre a quadrilha e a polícia da cidade.

O bando havia sido cercado, Melinda tivera tempo apenas de encarar o chefe de polícia antes de se abaixar de medo e ouvir a rajada de tiros que atravessava a lataria do veículo onde estava. E os olhos verdes esmeralda ficaram gravados em sua mente.

-Aquele louco está usando crianças... – disse o chefe de polícia, ao notar a presença do garoto franzino no carro onde Shura estava.

-Tem certeza, Aiolos?

O rapaz apenas fez um sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ainda assustada, apesar de estar em segurança na casa onde o bando vivia, Melinda tomara uma decisão. Nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida e por isso mesmo iria procurar por Shura e dar o fora, voltar a viver na rua praticando pequenos golpes. Pelo menos assim ficaria livre dos tiros e da polícia.

Entrou pelo quarto do chefe, sem bater na porta antes.

-Shura, eu preciso fa... Oh, meu Deus! – ela gritou, imediatamente baixando a cabeça, tampando os olhos com as mãos.

Shura, sem entender aquela atitude, ficou parado, segurando a toalha com a qual se enxugava, havia acabado de sair do banho. E estava completamente nu.

-Edward, o que quer aqui? E por que tanta vergonha, não tenho nada de tão diferente de você!

-Des – desculpe, senhor Shu – Shura... – Melinda respondeu trêmula, e saiu correndo do quarto do chefe, entrando com tudo no seu. Fechou a porta e escorregou para o chão, porque sentia tanto calor de repente?

E nunca, em toda sua vida, imaginara que um homem nu fosse daquela maneira... Sentindo-se zonza e estranha, a garota achou por bem tomar um banho e esfriar seus pensamentos...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu seu quarto, a atitude estranha de Edward havia deixado Shura com a pulga atrás da orelha, por que o garoto agiu daquela maneira? A não ser que...

-Será possível que Edward gosta de homens? – perguntou a si mesmo, saindo do quarto decidido a tirar aquela histórioa a limpo e dar um passa fora no garoto, se fosse necessário.

A porta do quarto de Edward estava fechada, mas Shura tinha cópias das chaves de todos os cômodos da casa e abriu a porta, sem cerimônias. O quarto estava vazio, mas notou que a porta do banheiroe stava somente encostada e que as roupas de Edward estavam jogadas pelo chão, certamente estava tomando banho. Silencioso, ele foi até o cômodo e notou pelo chão uma faixa de tecido comprida, para que diabos serviria aquilo?

A banheira ficava quase de frente para a porta, mas Edwrd estava de olhos fechados, ensaboando suas costas. Sorrateiro, Shura abriu um pouco mais a porta e o que viu o deixou confuso e estarrecido.

Edward não era exatamente um garoto e sim uma jovem, ainda de seios pequenos, mas já formados. E aquela visão fez Shura quase perder sua concentração. Mas não evitou que seus instintos falassem mais alto.

Abriu a porta com tudo e Melinda abriu os olhos, assustada com o barulho. E foi inevitável o grito de espanto ao ver Shura parado à sua frente, usando apenas um moleton, a encarando de forma estranha. Imediatamente cobriu os seios com um dos braços, tencionando alcançar uma toalha com a mão livre e se cobrir. Mas Shura não deixou, tirando a toalha do alcance da garota.

-Por que... Por que mentiu? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se da banheira - Quem é você, afinal?

-E-eu... Meu... Meu nom-me é... Melinda... Senhor Shura... – ela respondeu, visivelmente envergonhada, o que faria a gora? Ou melhor, o que Shura faria?

O rapaz ficou a encarar Melinda por alguns instantes, com os cabelos soltos e molhados e o olhar assustado,s eus traços pareciam mais o de uma garota do que de um rapazinho franzino.

Então, sem dizer uma única palavra, Shura sentou-se na beirada da banheira e puxou Melinda para cima e para junto de si, enlaçando a cintura fina da jovem, até os pequenos seios encostarem em seu peito, provocando uma onde choque em ambos.

A garota tentou entender o que ele fazia, mas parou quando sentiu os lábios de Shura sobre os seus, em um beijo extremamente sedutor, no qual foi timidamente correspondido...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Been spending most their lives  
>Living in the gangsta's paradise<br>Been spending most their lives  
>Living in the gangsta's paradise<br>Keep spending most our lives  
>Living in the gangsta's paradise<br>Keep spending most our lives  
>Living in the gangsta's paradise<strong>

_Desperdiçando a maior parte de nossas vidas  
>Vivendo no paraíso de bandidos<br>Desperdiçando a maior parte de nossas vidas  
>Vivendo no paraíso de bandidos<br>Continuamos a desperdiçar a maior parte de nossas vidas  
>Vivendo no paraíso dos bandidos<br>Continuamos a desperdiçar a maior parte de nossas vidas  
>Vivendo no paraíso dos bandidos<br>_

Alguns dias haviam se passado, Shura não contara a ninguém que Edward era na verdade uma garota. Não que fizesse isso por pena, mas porque era necessário, afinal, Melinda era peça chave de seu bando. E também poque, de posse de um segredo como esse, poderia ter o que quisesse com a garota, em troca de seu silêncio e proteção. E este era um preço que cobrava todas as noites, na penumbra de seu quarto.

Mas, a sorte de Melimnda estava para mudar. Só não podia se diser se seria para melhor... Ou pior. Um assalto mal sucedido, a polícia conseguira chegar a tempo de pegá-los. Uma troca intensa de tiros havia começado, Melinda, com medo, fugira pelos fundos do banco, para ser pega por um dos policiais. Um soco certeiro em seu rosto a fez se desequilibrar e cair, um chute em suas costelas e estava a mercê daquele homem...

Jogada com violência para dentro do carro, não tinha como pedir ajuda...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Senhor Aiolos! – gritou um dos policiais ao ver o chefe da equipe vir pelo corredor da delegacia – Conseguimos pegar um dos homens do bando de Shura Gonzalez!

-Qual deles?

-Um rapazinho franzino, me parece que seu nome é Edward... Willhen está interrogando-o neste momento.

-O quê? – os olhos esmeraldas de Aiolos estreitaram-se – Como puderam deixar que um animal feito o Willhen conduzisse o interrogatório?

-Mas, senhor... Foi ele quem captrou o bandido.

Deixando seu subordinado falando sozinho, Ailos foi para a sala de interrogatórios, entrando no exato momento em que Willhen se preparava para mais um tapa certeiro na face já machucada de Melinda.

-Pare com isso! – Aiolos segurou a mão do homem no ar – Não vê que é apenas um adolescente?

-Mas, senhor...

-Já chega! Meu Deus, esse menino precisa de um médico...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Tell me why are we, so blind to see  
>That the one's we hurt, are you and me<br>Been spending most their lives  
>Living in the gangsta's paradise<br>Been spending most their lives  
>Living in the gangsta's paradise<br>Keep spending most our lives  
>Living in the gangsta's paradise<br>Keep spending most our lives  
>Living in the gangsta's paradise<br>**

_Me diga, porque somos tão cegos para perceber  
>Que aqueles que magoamos somos eu e você?<br>Desperdiçando a maior parte de nossas vidas  
>Vivendo no paraíso de bandidos<br>Desperdiçando a maior parte de nossas vidas  
>Vivendo no paraíso de bandidos<br>Continuamos a desperdiçar a maior parte de nossas vidas  
>Vivendo no paraíso dos bandidos<br>Continuamos a desperdiçar a maior parte de nossas vidas  
>Vivendo no paraíso dos bandidos<br>_

Praticamente desarcordada, Melinda fora levada para o hospital da cidade por Aiolos, que ficara no corredor aguardando notícias, até que um dos médicos de plantão saiu do quarto onde ela estava.

-Como está o garoto, doutor?

-Garoto? Tem certeza de que trouxe um garoto para este hospital, senhor Aiolos?

Confuso, Aiolos olhou para o médico com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. Então o médico abriu a porta do quarto, permitindo que ele entrasse. E, apesar de estar vestida com uma camisola, dava-se para notar a elevação na altura do peito.

Era uma garota.

Aiolos aproximou-se, confuso. O rosto pálido estava cheio de hematomas, os dois olhos tinham marcas roxas, assim com os braços, além de pequenos cortes na boca e no pescoço. Uma revolta tomou conta da mente do rapaz, Willhen iria pagar caro por aquilo. Se já não era correto fazer aquilo com um moleque, o que diria de uma garota?

Após algum tempo de silêncio, melinda abriu os olhos, devagar, gemendo um tanto ao sentir as dores das panacdas recebidas. Tentou virar a cabeça e ver aonde estava, mas sentindo dor, desistiu.

-Não se mova, está muito ferida... – disse-lhe Aiolos, ajeitando o travesseiro para ela.

-Quem... Quem é você? – ela perguntou, reconhecendo os olhos verdes e o rosto que vira há algum tempo, no primeiro tiroteio em que estivera presente.

-Aiolos Kinaros, inspetor de polícia. Mas não se preocupe, não está presa e sim em um hospital... Peço desculpas pela atitude animal que um de meus homens tomou com relação à senhorita.

Melinda assentiu, lembrando-se então do assalto frustrado e também da sua fuga, que havia acabado nas mãos de um policial que batera em si. O medo que sentira fora tamanho que, por mais que aquele homem batesse em si, não conseguia falar uma única palavra ou responder suas perguntas.

-Qual o seu nome?

-Melinda, senhor...

-E por que estava vestida com um garoto, no bando de Shura Gonzalez?

-Essa era... – Melinda engoliu um suspiro, por que estava prestes a dizer aquilo a um estranho? – A minha maneira de sobreviver a este mundo, senhor... Uma garota sozinha jamais conseguiria, mas um moleque... As coisas são diferentes para vocês...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Após algum tempo, Melinda acabara dormindo, com Ailos ao seu lado, pensativo. Como parecia ser bonita aquela garota, apesar dos ferimentos. E muito sofrida também. Suspirando, ele saiu do quarto, indo até o médico que cuidava da garota.

-Preste atenção, doutor, pois preciso de sua ajuda e discrição... Ninguém pode saber que esta garota está internada aqui, entendeu? Se lhe fizerem alguma pergunta, o garoto que lhe trouxe conseguiu fugir antes que algum médico o examinasse...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Alguma notícia de Edward? – perguntava Shura a seus homens, cada vez que alogum deles voltava da rua, ams a resposta era sempre negativa.

Aquilo o estava deixando nervoso, como Melinda poderia ter escapado da polícia? E, se conseguira fugir, por que não voltara ainda?

-Senhor Gonzalez? – um de seus homens o chamou, um tanto temeroso ao ver como seu chefe parecia nervoso.

- O que foi?

-Eu ouvi comentários de que um rapazinho foi levado ao hospital da cidade pelo chefe de polícia, na noite do nosso assalto frustrado... Talvez seja Edward, senhor...

-Ótimo... – Shura disse, abrindo uma das gavetas de sua mesa, onde havia uma arma – venha comigo, temos uma visita a fazer a um doente do hospital da cidade...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Power and the money, money and the power  
>Minute after minute, hour after hour<br>Everybody's running, but half of them ain't looking  
>What's going on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's kickin'<br>They say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me  
>If they can't understand it, how can they reach me<br>I guess they can't, I guess they won't I guess they front**

**That's why I know my life is out of luck, fool  
><strong>

_O poder no dinheiro, o dinheiro no poder  
>Minuto após minuto, hora após hora<br>Todo mundo está fugindo, mas metade não está olhando  
>Está rolando na cozinha mas não sei o que está cozinhando<br>Eles dizem que tenho que aprender  
>Mas não tem ninguém aqui para me ensinar<br>Se não conseguem entender isso, como podem me alcançar?  
>Acho que eles não podem, acho que eles não vão <em>

_Acho que eles estão encarando _

_É por isso que sei que minha vida está sem sorte, bobo!_

Todas as noites, desde aquela em que Melinda dera entrada no hospital, Aiolos a visitava e ficavam horas conversando, ele ajudava com os curativos e medicamentos e até a fazia rir. Gostava da companhia dele, de ouvir sua voz e... Até sonhava com ele, quando se via sozinha.

Em suas fantasias e sonhos, ao sair do hospital Aiolos a pedia em casamento e juntos começavam uma nova vida, longe das ruas, dos assaltos e de Shura. E pensar no chefe a fazia se sentir inquieta, como ele reagiria ao saber onde estava? Ele viria atrás dela?

-Melinda... – Aiolos a chamou, ao notar que seu semblante ficara sério de repente – O que aconteceu?

-Nâo foi nada, eu... Eu apenas pensei... Logo terei alta e... Como será a minha vida fora daqui? Vou ter que voltar para as ruas? Para o bando de Shura?

-Isso... Se você quiser, Melinda...- Aiolos disse, tocando a face da jovem, fazendo-lhe um carinho na bochecha agora rosada.

Melinda fechou os olhos, era um toque tão terno e quente o de Aiolos, era como se pedisse licença para continuar, diferente de Shura, que era exigente e não admitia recusas. O rapaz, sorrindo, ao ver como Melinda reagia aos eu toque, fez algo que há um certo tempo queria, mas que ainda não tivera coragem.

Delicadamente, para não assustar a agrota ou machucá-la, Aiolos beijou seus lábios, macios e tão doces. Era um beijo a príncipio tímido, um leve toque que se tornou mais profundo quando Melinda entreabriu sua boca. Pequenas lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, aquele beijo era diferente, era mais... Carinhoso. Talvez fosse um beijo de... Amor?

-Solte-a agora mesmo, desgraçado!

A voz de Shura ecoou pelo quarto, ele estava parado junto á porta, suas mãos estavam junto ao seu corpo, seu olhar era inquisidor.

-Shura! O que faz aqui?... – Melinda perguntou, sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

-Eu vim buscá-la... Vou levá-la de volta para casa.

-Melinda irá se quiser ir, Shura... E você irá para a cadeia... – Aiolos disse, aproximando-se de Shuira, que sacou uma arma do bolso do casaco que usava, apontando-a para o policial.

-Nem mais um passo.

-Shura, não faça nada!

Melinda pediu nervosa, ao apsso em que tentou descer da cama, mas ainda nãoe stava totalmentre recuperada e acabou caindo no chão. Por instinto, Shura tentou correr para ajudar, mas foi detido por Aiolos, que o golpeoou com um soco no estômago.

Shura caiu para trás, mas não largou a arma. Recuperando-se, ele a apontou novamente para Aiolos e atirou... Mas não foi o policial a quem acertou...

-Melinda! – Aiolos gritou, ao sentir o peso do corpo da garota, caindo sobre si, à sua frente.

Fora tudo muito rápido, Melinda havia se jogado em sua frente e o tiro acabou acertando seu peito. Ela caiu nos braços de Aiolos, que a amparou, mas já era tarde. O sorriso que ela dera a si seria o último antes de morrer...

Transtornado, Shura caiu de joelhos no chão, o que tinha feito? Aquele tinha sido o primeiro assassinato que cometera... E matara justamente a garota que, agora sabia, amava... Do seu jeito torto, mas amava...

-Melinda... – Aiolos a chamou mais uma vez, em vão. Abraçando o corpo inerte da garota, sentiu seu coração apertar e querer explodir dentro do peito.

Os sonhos que começava a ter, de uma vida ao lado daquela menina, evaporavam-se feito poeira pelo ar...

**Been spending most their lives  
>Living in the gangsta's paradise<br>Been spending most their lives  
>Living in the gangsta's paradise<br>Keep spending most our lives  
>Living in the gangsta's paradise<br>Keep spending most our lives  
>Living in the gangsta's paradise<br>Tell me why are we, so blind to see  
>That the one's we hurt, are you and me<br>Tell me why are we, so blind to see  
>That the one's we hurt, are you and me <strong>

_Desperdiçando a maior parte de nossas vidas  
>Vivendo no paraíso de bandidos<br>Desperdiçando a maior parte de nossas vidas  
>Vivendo no paraíso de bandidos<br>Continuamos a desperdiçar a maior parte de nossas vidas_

_Vivendo no paraíso dos bandidos  
>Continuamos a desperdiçar a maior parte de nossas vidas<br>Vivendo no paraíso dos bandidos  
>Me diga, porque somos tão cegos para perceber<br>Que aqueles que magoamos somos eu e você?  
>Me diga, porque somos tão cegos para perceber<br>Que os únicos que ferimos fomos eu e você?_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quanto drama, meu Deus! Mas gostei desta one shot e espero que você também tenha curtido, Pure... Melinda é uma personagem pela qual tenho muito carinho, a maior prova disso são as duas sides que escrevi para ela e o presente que te pedi de aniversário em 2010 e que me emocionou demais...

E na próxima one shot, a ecolha de... Black Scorpio No Nyx!_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Bom, eu devo dizer que a escolha da Black Scorpio No Nyx me deixou com uma certa liberdade para escrita. Digo isso porque ela, na mensagem que me mandou, escreveu que gostava muito das minhas Julias e Sheilas, sem especificar uma delas... Então, relembrando cada uma que já desenvolvi e as quais dediquei fics, me deparei com uma Julia que não tinha uma história desenvolvida, pois quando a "encontramos" em sua fic, é contada a história de um momento presente... Seu passado, sua vida e tudo o mais que a fez se tornar o que é, não sabemos...

Sendo assim, eu lhes apresento novamente a Julia, a vampira da minha fic "Burns" e o triângulo Shura x Julia x Máscara da Morte, e ao som de uma canção que já esteve em uma fic minha, mas que gosto muito e cuja letra e sonoridade me fazem pensar em mil e uma possibilidades de escrita... Mas desta vez se trata da versão original, quem tem um clima que adoro para fics noturnas... "In the air tonight", do Phil Collins.

Beijos a todos e boa leitura!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**One Shot II**

**In the air tonight**

**Shura x Julia x Máscara da Morte, **escolha by Black Scorpio No Nyx

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I can feel it  
>Coming in the air tonight<br>Oh Lord  
>I've been waiting for this moment<br>For all my life  
>Oh Lord<strong>

_Eu posso sentir  
>Vindo no ar hoje à noite<br>Oh, Senhor  
>Estive esperando por esse momento<br>Pela minha vida inteira  
>Oh, Senhor<em>

**Espanha, em um ano incerto de um século desconhecido...**

Uma vez... Alguém havia lhe dito... Que um dia encontraria alguém que a faria feliz... Que a faria se sentir amada... Desejada... A mulher mais querida que pudesse existir no mundo...

Mas esse alguém se esqueceu de dizer algo...

Que para mulheres como ela, aquilo não passava de um sonho...

E agora lá estava ela, a observar a saída dos noivos da catedral da cidade. Ambos sorriam e acenavam a todos os presentes, nobres, príncipes, reis. Aquele não era seu lugar. Jamais poderia trocar o vestido de veludo carmesim por um belo e puro branco...

Os cabelos castanhos avermelhados caíam por sobre seu rosto, baixara a cabeça para tentar conter as lágrimas que corriam por seus olhos da mesma cor. E então, sentindo que seu coração parecia querer explodir dentro do peito, saiu correndo pelo meio da praça, para longe dali e de todos.

Para um lugar onde pudesse se livrar de toda dor...

**Well if you told me you were drowning  
>I would not lend a hand<br>I've seen your face before my friend  
>But I don't know if you know who I am<br>Well I was there and I saw what you did  
>I saw it with my own two eyes<br>So you can wipe of the grin  
>I know where you've been<br>Its all been a pack of lies**

_Bem, se você me dissesse que estava se afogando  
>Eu não ajudaria<br>Eu vi seu rosto antes, meu amigo  
>Mas eu não sei se você sabe quem eu sou<br>Bem, eu estava lá e eu vi o que você fez  
>Eu vi com meus próprios olhos<br>Então você pode tirar esse sorriso da cara  
>Eu sei onde você esteve<br>Foi tudo um monte de mentiras  
><em>

-Eu não posso mais suportar essa vida, minha senhora... – a jovem disse mais para si do que para a lápide à sua frente, onde havia um nome feminino inscrito na pedra – Não há sentido em continuar...

Então, de uma só vez e com uma força que não imagianava ter, ela golpeou ao próprio abdômen com uma adaga afiada. Ao sentir a dor profunda, caiu de joelhos sobre o túmulo, os angue escorria por suas mãos como água. Tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. E percebera tarde demais que talvez aquela não fosse a melhor solução para seus problemas.

Sua visão estava turva e já não tinha forças para se sustentar quando ouviu alguém se aproximar. Era um homem, nem trinta anos ainda. Cabelos negros e curtos, sua pele parecia bronzeada pelo sol da região andaluza. Tinha olhos negros e rasgados e usava um conjunto de casaca e calças negras. Abaixou-se ao seu lado, tirando-lhe do pescoço o cabelo que lhe caía pelos ombros. Parecia sorrir.

-Se o que queres é acabar com sua dor... Basta que me digas sim... E eu farei com que desapareça de sua vida...

O som que saíra de sua boca parecia mais um gemido do que um sinal afirmativo, mas bastou para aquele homem. Ele, então, sorriu novamente e baixou a cabeça sobre o pescoço da jovem, e pouco depois ela sentiu uma dor diferente, como se fosse uma mordida.

E no instante seguinte, tudo era escuridão...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I can feel it  
>Coming in the air tonight<br>Oh Lord  
>I've been waiting for this moment<br>For all my life  
>Oh Lord, Oh Lord<br>**

_Eu posso sentir  
>Vindo no ar hoje à noite<br>Oh, Senhor  
>Estive esperando por esse momento<br>Pela minha vida inteira  
>Oh, Senhor<em>

Julia era seu nome. O seu novo nome, escolhido por aquele homem que em uma noite de desespero lhe dera uma nova vida. Ou seria uma morte eterna?

Shura. De origem espanhola, era um homem alto, forte, de belas palavras e másculo. Não sabia dizer exatamente quantos anos tinha, pois, segundo ele, decidira parar de contabilizar quando atingiu os cento e cinqüenta.

Shura era um vampiro, líder de um clã muito poderoso e influente no continente europeu, ainda em formação. E Julia agora era um deles.

Se aquela condição lhe agradava? Não sabia dizer. Suas lembranças a acompanhavam a todo momento, não conseguia apagá-las de sua memória. E ser a escolhida de Shura, a bem da verdade, não facilitava muito as coisas.

Não queria admitir, mas sentia falta de saber o que verdadeiramente era ter e receber o verdadeiro amor...

**Well I remember  
>I remember don't worry<br>How could I ever forget  
>It's the first time<br>The last time  
>We ever met<br>But I know the reason why you keep me silenced up  
>No you don't fool me<br>Cause the hurt doesn't show  
>But the pain still grows<br>Its no stranger to you and me**

_Bem, eu me lembro  
>Eu me lembro, não se preocupe<br>Como eu poderia esquecer?  
>É a primeira vez<br>A última vez  
>Que nós nos encontramos<br>Mas eu sei por que você me mantém de boca fechada  
>Não, você não me engana<br>Porque o machucado não aparece  
>Mas a dor ainda aumenta<br>Não é nenhum estranho para mim e para você_

È engraçado como od estino gosta de brincar com os sentimentos, mesmo das chamadas criaturas das trevas. Sim, porque aquilo tudo só poderia ser uma brincadeira de tremendo mau gosto do maldito destino!

Vampiros e lycans nasceram e se criaram para serem inimigos mortais.

Não amantes.

Máscara da Morte era seu nome. Alto, forte, másculo, cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis mesclados que pareciam enxergar além. Seu andar era o de um predador, o seu sorriso era puro escárnio.

E como Julia odiava gostar daquele maldito sorriso...

Uma noite, uma luta. Máscara da Morte foraenviado para matar Shura, a mando deu seu líder e mestre, um lycan poderoso de nome Saga. Mas Julia era forte e mais do que isso, era teimosa, não se entregaria tão facilmente. Não permitiria que aquele lycan asqueroso chegasse perto de criador.

Uma luta vigorosa. Chutes, socos, rolaram pelo chão, debatiam-se contra os muros de uma viela.

O cansaço.

Os socos cada vez mais dispersos e raros.

A respiração cansada e ofegante.

Merda!

Em qual momento se deixara levar por aquele maldito sorriso?

Lábios quentes que deslizavam por sua boca e pescoço, até o corpete do vestido rasgado...

O silêncio, apenas.

Palavras não eram necessárias...

**I can feel it  
>Coming in the air tonight<br>Oh Lord  
>I've been waiting for this moment<br>For all my life  
>Oh Lord, Oh Lord <strong>

_Eu posso sentir  
>Vindo no ar hoje à noite<br>Oh, Senhor  
>Estive esperando por esse momento<br>Pela minha vida inteira  
>Oh, Senhor<em>

Mais do que a Máscara da Morte, Julia se odiava.

Quando... E como... Seria capaz de matar o homem que amava...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Para mim, a história de Julia e Máscara da Morte é cheia de mistérios e ambigüidades, por isso não a desenvolvi em detalhes... Eles ficam ao cargo de suas mentes criativas e imaginativas...

Espero que tenha gostado, Nyx! E, no próximo, a escolha de Metal Ikarus! E, como não poderia deixar de ser, ao som de metal...

Beijos!_****_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

E aqui vamos ao capítulo com a escolha do Ikarus... Que foi uma das poucas que acertei, pois tinha certeza de sua escolha... Não porque ele seja óbvio, mas porque ele é a pessoa que conheço a menos tempo aqui no ffnet e para o qual desenvolvi uma única personagem até hoje e que foi sua escolha... Elisa, da sua fic "Super Marionetes World"...

No entanto, o Ikarus é um privilegiado... Sim, porque seu capítulo é o único com duas músicas temas! "Forever" e "I still love you", ambas do Kiss... Quem foi que disse que roqueiros que tem a língua enorme não podem cantar sobre o amor?

Bom, como eu não tenho muito conhecimento sobre marionetes a não ser o que tenho lido na fic, não sei se cometi alguma heresia neste capítulo... Optei por contar um pouco sobre a Elisa humana, que inspirou a Elisa marionete, e o triângulo vivido nessa época com Aiolos e Aiolia... Ah, eu gostei do resultado e espero que você também curta, Ikarus!

Boa leitura a todos!

Ah, antes que me esqueça... Quando a letra da música estiver negritada e em itálico, será "Forever", tema escolhido para o Aiolos... E quando estiver somente em negrito, será "I still love you", escolhida para o Aiolia.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**One shot III**

"**Forever" and "I still Love you"**

**Aiolos x Elisa x Aiolia, **escolha by Metal Ikarus

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside  
>I could lie to myself but it's true<br>There's no denying when I look in your eyes  
>Girl, I'm out of my head over you<strong>_

_**Eu tenho que te dizer o que estou sentindo por dentro  
>Poderia mentir pra mim mesmo mas é verdade<br>Não há como negar quando olho em seus olhos  
>Garota, estou louco por você<strong>_

Estava nervoso. Ou ansioso seria a palavra mais correta? Na realidade, aquilo não importava tanto e sim chegar depressa ao seu destino, uma sala no final daquele corredor imenso, cheio de portas de madeira colonial e vidro. Por que raios a sala dele tinha que ser justo a última?

A euforia que sentia era tamanha que suava mesmo estando frio, alguns fios ruivos e encaracolados grudavam em sua testa e nuca, assim como gotas escorriam de sua testa diretro aos olhos azuis, e também molhavam a carta que tinha em suas mãos. Até que finalmente sua correria teve fim.

Entrando com tudo na sala, encontrou quem procurava sentado atrás de uma pesada mesa de cedro, pilhas e mais pilhas de livros sobre o tampo, os olhos verdes atentos à tela de um computador, os cabelos dourados um tanto bagunçados.

-Aiolos, veja! – o rapaz que acabara de chegar gritou, chamando a atenção do outro – A nossa escavação... Foi aprovada! A universidade liberou as verbas para pesquisa, viagem e contratação de pessoal!

Um brilho de excitação tomou conta dos olhos de Aiolos, que se levantou com tudo da cadeira onde estava sentado, tirando das mãos do outro o envelope timbrado que já estava todo amassado.

-Aiolia, isso é... Perfeito! Entre em contato com nosso pessoal, passe a eles as coordenadas necessárias e... Ah, não se esqueça de pedir a Asterion que encontre alguém que possa nos ajudar como guia na região, além de interpréte...

-Pode deixar, mano!

**You tell me that you're leaving, and I'm trying to understand  
>I had myself believing I should take it like a man<br>But if you gotta go, then you gotta know that it's killing me  
>And all the things I never seem to show, I gotta make you see<br>Girl it's been so long, (tell me) how could it be  
>One of us knows the two of us don't belong in each others company<br>It hurts so much inside, your telling me goodbye, you wanna be free  
>And knowin' that you're gone and leavin' me behind<br>I gotta make you see, I gotta make you see, I gotta make you see**

**Você me diz que está partindo, e eu estou tentando compreender  
>Eu tive que me convencer que eu aceitaria como um homem<br>Mas se você for, daí você vai saber que está me matando  
>E todas as coisas que eu nunca mostrei, eu vou fazer você ver<br>Garota tem sido tão longo, (me diga) como poderia ser  
>Um de nós sabe que dois de nós não pertencem a outra companhia<br>Isso machuca muito por dentro, o seu adeus, você querer ser livre  
>E sabendo que você se foi e me deixando para atrás<br>Eu vou fazer você ver**

Egito, alguns dias depois...

Trocar o inverno londrino por uma temporada em um país africano e quente até que parecia uma boa idéia... No começo, claro. Sim, porque enfrentar aquele calor desgraçado dentro de um trem poeirento e fedido não estava em seus planos, Aiolia pensou, bufando. Pior era aguentar as piadas involuntárias do irmão, e sua mania de perfeição, checando todo tipo de detalhe da expedição de dez em dez minutos...

Logo atrás de Aiolia, Aiolos desceu, mas procurando por algo. Ou melhor, alguém. O motorista e navegador da equipe, Asterion, lhe dissera que a pessoa contratada como guia e interpréte estaria esperando por eles na estação do Cairo, mas nem sinal de alguém que pudesse se parecer com tal pessoa. E também não havia ninguém segurando uma placa com seu nome ou sobrenome.

-E agora? Onde raios o nosso guia se meteu? – perguntou Aiolia, irritado com os mosquitos que ameçavam picá-lo.

-Estou bem aqui, atrás dos senhores... – uma voz suave lhe respondeu – Desculpem pelo atraso, meu jipe quebrou no meio do caminho e tive que parar para verificar o motor.

Ambos se viraram e deram de cara com uma jovem mulher, de longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis escuros, calça jeans, botas e jaqueta sobre uma camiseta. Ela sorria, um sorriso cheio de dentes branquinhos e perfeitos.

-Devem ser os senhores Aiolos e Aiolia Kinaros, não? – um aceno afirmativo de Aiolia, ela se aproximou e estendeu a mão para um cumprimento – Elisa Mary Marsden, ao total dispor.

_**I lived so long believing all love is blind  
>But everything about you<br>Is telling me this time it's**_

_**Eu vivi tanto tempo acreditando que todo amor é cego  
>Mas tudo sobre você<br>Me diz que desta vez**_

O trajeto até o hotel onde se hospedariam foi feito aos trancos no jipe de Elisa. Aiolos, sentado ao seu lado no banco do passageiro pouco falava, limitando-se a responder algo quando a jovem lhe perguntava, enquanto que Aiolia falava sem parar e pelos cotovelos, rindo, contando histórias e fazendo piadinhas, que arrancavam algumas gargalhadas de Elisa.

Assim que chegaram ao hotel, subiram aos seus quartos e trataram de desfazer as malas e ajeitar o equipamento que precisariam para a expedição.

-Ela é linda, não? – Aiolia disse, sentando-se na cama próxima à janela, encarando o irmão que estava ajoelhado no chão, remexendo em sua bolsa Indiana Jones.

-Quem?

-Quem? Acorda, Aiolos, é óbvio que estou falando de Elisa! Não temos outra mulher na equipe, temos?

Aiolos deu de ombros, claro que tinha reparado na beleza da jovem mulher e no sorriso dela, mas nada além. Não era do tipo que misturava trabalho com outras coisas.

Aliás, há muito tempo que as outras coisas não faziam parte de sua vida espartana, workaholic e totalmente regrada...

**I still love you, I still love you  
>I really, I really love you, I still love you<strong>

**Que eu ainda te amo, eu ainda te amo  
>Eu realmente te amo, eu ainda te amo<br>**

-Tenho boas notícias para vocês, rapazes... – Elisa disse, ao entrar pelo saguão do hotel e encontrar Aiolos e Aiolia conversando com o gerente – Não há previsão de fortes tempestades de areia para amanhã, poderemos iniciar a expedição logo, como desejam.

-Tem certeza, Srta. Marsden?.

-Claro... Ao amanhecer do dia podemos partir e... – Elisa sorriu para Aiolos – Não precisa me chamar assim, de uma maneira tão formal... Vamos trabalhar juntos, pode me chamar somente de Elisa.

Aiolos assentiu e Elisa devolveu o cumprimento, já dando meia volta para sair. Só não o fez porque Aiolia foi rápido.

-Elisa, eu... Eu poderia lhe fazer um convite?

-Claro... Para quê?

-Eu soube que haverá um jantar dançante esta noite, aqui no hotel... Por que não vem? Poderíamos conversar e nos conhecer melhor, já que vamos trabalhar juntos pelos próximos dias.

-E porque não? Você também vai participar, Aiolos? – ela perguntou, voltando-se para o mais velho, que parecia meio perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

-E-eu? Ah, acho que... É, parece bom...

-Então, eu aceito... Chegarei às oito horas, tudo bem para vocês?

-Perfeito... Até a noite, Elisa.

-Até, Aiolia... Aiolos...

E a jovem mulher saiu, sem se dar conta do enorme sorriso que estampava o rosto de Aiolia...

_**Forever, this time I know  
>And there's no doubt in my mind<br>Forever, until my life is through  
>Girl, I'll be loving you forever<strong>_

_**É pra sempre, desta vez eu sei  
>E não há dúvidas em minha mente<br>Pra sempre até que minha vida se acabe  
>Garota, vou te amar pra sempre<strong>_

Oito horas em ponto. O bar do hotel estava bem movimentado, afinal, aquele jantar dançante havia sido divulgado por toda cidade e arredores.

Asterion e os demais membros da equipe de Aiolos e Aiolia estavam espalhados pelo lugar, conversando com garotas ou entre si, dois disputavam uma partida de bilhar. E os irmãos estavam sentados em um mesa próxima à pista de dança improvisada, Aiolia visivelmente ansioso.

Então Elisa chegou, procurando por eles, linda em um vestido azul de tecido leve na altura dos joelhos, sandálias de tiras trançadas e cabelos soltos, adornados por uma tiara prateada. Aiolia acenou e ela os viu, aproximando-se da mesa com um enorme sorriso. Solícito, o rapaz puxou uma cadeira para ela se sentar, bem ao seu lado.

-Bebe alguma coisa?

-Vinho, apenas... Não gosto de bebidas muito fortes.

O garçom trouxe rapidamente uma garrafa de tinto e Aiolia os serviu, asism como a Aiolos. Que não deixou de notar que o mais novo parecia disposto a tudo para impressionar Elisa...

-Faz muito tempo que vive aqui, no Cairo? – Aiolia perguntou, enquanto sua mão pousava silenciosa sobre a de Elisa, que, notando o gesto, pareceu um pouco sem graça.

-Ah, já faz algum tempo... – Ela puxou sua mão e pegou sua taça de vinho – O que vamos comer?

-As massas parecem boas, pelo menos nas fotos... – Aiolos falou, para tentar amenizar um pouco o clima de constrangimento – Que tal um penne ao molho quatro queijos?

-Uma ótima pedida, é delicioso...

Aiolia não gostou da conversa iniciada entre o irmão e a jovem mulher e a todo momento tentava chamar a atenção de Elisa, pegar sua mão ou lhe falar algo mais ao pé do ouvido. A comida chegou e, ocupados em comer, o clima havia amenizado um pouco. Até uma música mais lenta começar a tocar.

Prevendo uma possível reação de Aiolia, Elisa pediu licença rapidamente para ir ao banheiro. Acompanhando-a com o olhar, Aiolos acabou por encontrar o olhar furioso de Aiolia sobre si.

-Você está empatando tudo, Aiolos.

-O quê?

-Você entendeu muito bem, mano... Não tem vocação nenhuma para vela... E muito menos para ser um idiota.

-Você que ainda não percebeu nada, Aiolia... – o mais velho suspirou e viu Elisa voltar do banheiro – Mas é melhor deixar para lá.

-Elisa! – Aiolia disse animado, quando ela se aproximou da mesa – O que me diz de uma dança?

-Ah, acho que não, Aiolia... – a jovem pousou uma das mãos sobre a própria testa – Não estou me sentindo muito bem, acho que a comida não caiu legal... Vou subir para meu quarto... Boa noite...

E ela saiu, sob os olhares atentos dos dois irmãos. Aiolia, então, bebeu de uma só vez o conteúdo de sua taça e saiu logo atrás, deixando Aiolos sozinho sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

**People tell me I should win at any cost  
>But now I see as the smoke clears away, the battle has been lost<strong>

**As pessoas me dizem que eu devo ganhar a qualquer custo  
>Mas agora eu vejo enquanto a fumaça se afasta, a batalha foi perdida<strong>

Elisa subiu pelo elevador e rapidamente chegou à porta de seu quarto, mas quando tentou abrir a porta, sentiu um puxão em seu braço e se voltou com tudo para quem estava atrás de si. Aiolia. Com um olhar indecifrável e um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

-O que quer Aiolia?

-Você sabe muito bem, Elisa... – ele disse, segurando-a pelo braço de maneira mais delicada e caminhando até que as costas da jovem encostaram em uma das paredes – A questão é: você também quer?

-Não sei do que está falando e... – Ela parou a frase no meio, ao sentir os dedos dele sobre seus lábios, calando-a de maneira sutil.

-Vai saber, Elisa...

A mão que estava em seu braço desceu para suas costas e a outra foi parar em sua nuca, epurrando Elisa para frente, até sentir a boca quente de Aiolia sobre a sua. Um beijo. Quente, sôfrego, quase que devastador.

Aiolia apertou o corpo de Elisa contra o seu, a mão que estava nas costas da jovem desceu por sua espinha, a boca do rapaz era tão quente e aquele beijo a envolvia tanto que...

Melhor dizendo, mas...

Mas Elisa não sabia se era realmente o que queria...

_**I hear the echo of a promise I made  
>When you're strong you can stand on your own<br>Those words grow distant as I look at your face  
>No, I don't wanna go it alone<br>**_

_**Ouço o eco de uma promessa que fiz  
>"Quando você é forte, pode seguir sozinho"<br>Mas essas palavras soam distante quando olho em seu rosto  
>Não, eu não quero seguir sozinho<strong>_

O bar já estava vazio, era madrugada. Mas Aiolos permanecia sentado na mesma mesa, quieto, meditando em seu caderno de anotações. Ou fingindo que fazia algo nesse sentido. Até que notou a presença de alguém que se sentou à sua frente.

Elisa. Ainda usava o vestido azul do jantar. E parecia um tanto estranha e pensativa. Conseguira se desvencilhar de Aiolia com uma desculpa qualquer sobre realmente não estar se sentindo bem, mas ficar trancada em seu quarto também não parecia uma boa ideia. E como o bar do hotel ficava aberto até por volta das cinco horas...

-Não consegue dormir? – perguntou ela, sorrindo.

-Nem cheguei a subir para o quarto... Fiquei por aqui, fazendo algumas anotações sobre a nossa expedição.

-Ah, sim, entendo... Deve ser a realização do sonho e do trabalho de uma vida, não é mesmo?

-Como sabe?

-Está estampado na sua cara, principalmente quando começa a falar a respeito.

-Puxa... – Aiolos deixou o caderno de lado, meio sem jeito – E você? Sempre trabalhou com expedições?

-Não, eu era professora de história e línguas antigas em uma universidade de Dublin, na Irlanda... A primeira e única expedição que participei foi há sete anos, aqui mesmo no Egito.

-Sete anos? E por que não voltou para Dublin?

-Porque... – Um longo suspiro e Aiolos praguejou internamente tinha, no mínimo, dito alguma grande besteira – Quando se perde as referências de uma vida, a gente fica meio perdido... Não tem para onde voltar ou para onde ir... Não tem pouso ou parada... Então, fiquei aqui, um tempo com os nômades do deserto, outro tanto no Cairo, de hotel em hotel ou em casa de conhecidos...

-O que... O que aconteceu?

Elisa suspirou e pediu ao garçom que trouxesse para ela um retrato que estava pendurado na parede atrás do caixa. Era de um homem, provavelmente da idade de Aiolia ou mais jovem, usava trajes no estilo caçador, tinha cabelos em um tom incomum de cinza e olhos rosados. E estava abraçado a Elisa, mais jovem e sorridente.

-Este é o Sorento... Ele era arqueólogo em Dublin, estava fazendo doutorado em história egípcia... Éramos noivos, pretendíamos nos casar quando a expedição tivesse seu fim. Mas não contávamos com... Com a febre amarela.

-Ele teve a doença?

-Sim... Sorento não tomou a vacina e também não me contou, acabou sendo contaminado logo que chegamos ao Cairo. Morreu por falta de recursos, a região onde estávamos era muito pobre e precária... E eu acabei ficando, ele foi enterrado nesta região mesmo, não tínhamos família em Dublin...

-Eu... Eu sinto muito, Elisa... Deve ter sido... Quer dizer, deve ser muito difícil para você...

O silêncio, muitas vezes bem vindo, naquele momento era constrangedor e um tanto irritante. Mas, sem nada a dizer, Aiolos voltou a fazer algumas anotações em seu caderno, até que considerar que precisava se retirar. Pedindo licença à Elisa, acenou brevemente e saiu.

O coração, no entanto, estava aos pulos. Por que se sentira tão balançado assim pela história da jovem mulher?

Ou melhor dizendo, por... Elisa?

**I see it in your eyes, you never have to lie, I'm out of your life  
>Tonight I'll dream away and you can still be mine<br>But I'm dreamin' a lie, dreamin' a lie, makes me wanna die  
><strong> 

**Eu vejo em seus olhos, você nunca teve que mentir, eu estou fora de sua vida  
>Hoje à noite eu sonharei afastado e você pode ainda ser minha<br>Mas eu estou sonhando com uma mentira, sonhando com uma mentira, que me faz querer morrer**

Pela manhã ao nascer do sol, a equipe estava a postos para o início da expedição. Aiolia, um tanto mal humorado e de óculos escuros, respondia com resmungos a qualquer pergunta ou fala dirigida a si. Aiolos, por sua vez, parecia ter um dínamo no lugar do coração, estava agitado, falante e fazia mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, dando ordens e checando tudo. E Elisa, em seu jipe, conferia se estava tudo ok com o GPS, caso fosse preciso acionar o equipamento para localização. Mesmo com previsão de bom tempo, nunca se sabia quando e como uma tempestade de areia se formaria por aqueles desertos.

Partiram e, ao contrário do dia anterior, o silêncio imperava dentro do veículo. Até chegarem à grande esfinge.

-O que procuram, exatamente?

-Por enquanto, os registros feitos nas paredes internas, sobre a existência e localização da pirâmide de Hórus.

-Certo... – A palavra soara meio baixa e sem entusiasmo da boca de Elisa – Venham por aqui, então...

Com os três à frente, a equipe adentrou a esfinge. E então a primiera supresa do dia aconteceu...

Um forte tremor de terra assutou a todos, areia começou a se desprender do teto e a cair sobre todos, as paredes soltavam pequenos pedaços de pedra. Um buraco se abriu entre Aiolos, Aiolia e Elisa e o restante da equipe, ao tentar se equilibrar a jovem mulher caiu por ele.

-ELISA! – o grito de Aiolos ecoou, para logo tambpém ser engolido pelo vácuo, um tremor mais forte e ele também caiu.

E da maneira que começara, o tremor também cessara. Aiolia, deseperado, ajoelhou-se à beira do buraco, gritrando pelo irmão e por Elisa e nada.

-Depressa, tragam o equipamento de alpinismo até aqui! Rápido, Asterion, não podemos perder tempo!

_**I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line  
>But everything about you<br>Is telling me this time it's**_

_**Nunca pensei que colocaria meu coração na linha  
>Mas tudo sobre você<br>Me diz que desta vez**_

A areia, de certa forma, havia amortecido a queda, o buraco não era tão fundo, ainda conseguia enxergar um rastro de luz no alto. Mas seu braço estava dolorido e pesado, provavelmente havia se quebrado na queda. Mas ainda estava consciente. Por sorte, sua mochila também havia caído e logo encontrou sua lanterna. Levantando-se com certa dificuldade, Aiolos passou a procurar por Elisa ao seu redor, até que a avistou mais adiante, caída de bruços. E desacordada.

Aproximou-se depressa e se abaixou, um certo alívio tomou conta de si ao notar que não ahvia sangue ao redor da cabeça da jovem mulher. Como um dos braçpos estava inutilizado, teve dificuldades para virar o corpo dela para cima, o rosto e braços estavam arranhados, a calça tinha manchas de sangue em uma das pernas, esperava que não fosse nada grave.

A única coisa que pdoeria fazer era esperar pelo resgate. E tentar acordar Elisa.

-Elisa... Elisa, acorde... Por favor, Acorde... Elisa...

**'Cause I still love you, I still love you  
>Baby, baby I love you, I still love you<strong>

**Porque eu ainda te amo, eu ainda te amo  
>Querida, querida te amo, eu ainda te amo<br>**

-Elisa... Elisa, acorde... Por favor, acorde... Elisa...

Alguém a chamava de forma insistente, mas o sono era tanto que Elisa lutava para abrir os olhos. Até se lembrar do motivo de estar dormindo naquele sofá velho e rasgado, toda torta e desconfortável. Levantou-se depressa, ao seu lado, um jovem rapaz de cabelos cor de rosa e olhos com de mel. Parecia preocupado.

-O que foi, Yo? Como o Sorento está?

-Muito mal, Elisa... Eu... – o rapaz baixou a cabeça, balançando de maneira negativa, a voz começou a soar embargada – Eu acho que... Que ele não vai aguentar por mais tempo...

-Não, não pode ser! NÃO!

Correndo, tropeçando nos próprios pés, Elisa correu para o outro cômodo do casebre, onde havia apenas uma cama mal ajambrada, ocupada por um outro rapaz jovem, de cabelos cinzentos e olhos rosados, já sem brilho. A pele, de cor pálida, estava amarelada e gostas grossas de suor escorriam por todo seu corpo. A febre já não podia mais ser medida...

-Sorento, por favor... – Elisa pediu, já entre lágrimas, agachada ao lado da cama, segurando uma das mãos do rapaz – Você precisa aguentar mais um pouco... O Julian foi atrás de socorro, logo ele vai voltar...

O rapaz virou de lado, encarando a noiva por alguns instantes. Tentou falar, mas a voz não saiu. Tentou esticar sua mão e tocar a face tão delicada, ams não tinha forças para tanto.

E, como se sorrisse com seus olhos, um último suspiro foi ouvido. E as írias rosadas e tão vivas se fecharam de vez...****

_**Forever, this time I know  
>And there's no doubt in my mind<br>Forever, until my life is through  
>Girl, I'll be loving you forever<strong>_

_**É pra sempre, desta vez eu sei  
>E não há dúvidas em minha mente<br>Pra sempre até que minha vida se acabe  
>Garota, vou te amar pra sempre<strong>_

-Sorento... Sorento, não... Não morra... NÃO!

O grito ecoou pelo buraco, com certeza havia chegado á superfície onde Aiolia estava. Suando frio, Elisa acordou, assustada, para então encontrar os olhos verdes de Aiolos a lhe fitar, tão próximos e preocupados.

-Você está bem?

-Aiolos... Onde... Onde estamos?

-O buraco... Caímos por ele quando houve o tremor de terra, mas não se preocupe, Aiolia e os outros devem estar preparando o equipamento de alpinismo e rapel para nos resgatar.

-Eu espero... meu Deus, seu braço! – Elisa notou o braço de Aiolos junto ao corpo, imóvel, ao tocá-lo o rapaz conteve um urro de dor – Está quebrado, precisamos imobilizar!

-Sua perna... Está manchada de sangue, deve ter se machucado também.

-Mas não está quebrada... – Elisa apertou o local ferido, embora doesse, não havia sinais de fratura – Na minha mochila tem gaze e esparadrapo, vamos fazer uma tala com a capa dura do seu caderno de anotações.

E assim Elisa fez, tomando cuidado para não machucar ainda mais Aiolos. E, quanto os dois estavam lá embaixo, no buraco, Aiolia, já equipado, iniciava a descida, guiado de cima por Asterion. Com uma lanterna procurava pelo irmão e Elisa, chamando-os pelo nome.

Com o graço imobilizado, Aiolos ficou a observar Elisa, próxima a si. Era muito bonita, tinha que concordar com Aiolia. E parecia também uma jovem inteligente, de boa vontade, e que sofrera uma perda terrível...

Alguém como ela não merecia aquela dor, merecia...

Ser abraçada por alguém. Acariciada. Confortada.

Beijada com todo amor e paixão que um homem pudesse colocar em um único beijo.

Exatamente como fazia, naquele momento... Aquela boca era tão doce... E o beijo, tão precioso...

Um facho de luz na direção de ambos...

Aiolia, de pé, observando-os de maneira atenta. E com uma cara de poucos amigos de meter medo...

**And when I think of all the things you'll never know  
>There's so much left to say<br>'Cos girl, now I see the price of losing you will be my half to pay  
>My half to pay, each and every day, hear what I say<strong>

**E quando eu penso em todas as coisas que você nunca saberá  
>Muita coisa não foi dita<br>Porque garota, agora eu vejo que o preço por ter te perdido, será minha dívida a pagar  
>Minha dívida pagar, cada dia, ouça o que eu digo<strong>

-Aiolia, que bom que...

-O que aconteceu com seu braço? – O mais novo cortou a fla de Aiolos, de maneira seca e um tanto grosseira.

-Ele fraturou, na queda... Precisamos sair rápido daqui e levá-lo até o hospital do Cairo, a extensão da fratura pode ser grande.

-Coloquem o equipamento de segurança, Asterion vai nos tirar daqui.

Enquanto Elisa colocava o equipamento em si, Aiolia ajudava o irmão. E não parecia nada bem ou feliz.

-Aolia, o que viu quando desceu... – Aiolos começou a falar, tentando se explicar - Não foi nada daquilo e...

-Eu sei muito bem o que vi, Aiolos... Mas vamos conversar sobre isso quando chegarmos ao Cairo.

-Estou pornta! – Elisa disse, cortando po clima pesado instalado entre os irmãos – Aiolia, como você não está ferido, é melhor que vá na frente, guiando a nossa subida. Eu vou atrás, caso Aiolos precise de ajuda por conta do braço quebrado.

-Elisa, será mais arriscado asism, você é mais leve do que eu.

-Mas será melhor para você, Aiolos... Vamos, temos que te levar para um hospital antes que seu quadro piore.

_**I see my future when I look in your eyes  
>It took your love to make my heart come alive<br>Cause I lived my life believing all love is blind  
>But everything about you is telling me this time it's<strong>_

_**Eu vejo meu futuro quando olho em seus olhos  
>O seu amor faz meu coração viver<br>Porque eu vivi acreditando que todo amor é cego  
>Mas tudo sobre você me diz que desta vez<strong>_

Porém...

Quando tudo estava pronto para a subida... Um novo tremor se fez sentir, mais forte que o primeiro...

Um buraco ainbda maior se abriu e os três caíram por ele, presos pelas cordas de segurança do equipamento de alpinismo. Mas a queda havia sido interrompida no meio, de forma brusca.

Em um momento de reflexo, Aiolia havia fincado seu martelo de alpinismo Na borda do buraco, impedindo a queda naquele buraco escuro e que parecia não ter fim. Mas não tinha forças para impulsionar seu corpo para cima, juntamente com Elisa e Aiolos. Apenas um deles conseguiria, mas os dois...

Mais abaixo, Aiolos e Elisa estavam embolados em suas cordas, o braço bom do rapaz preso à uma das cordas de segurança que envolviam a cintura de Elisa, ela um pouco mais abaixo, mas com os braços livres.

**I still love you, I still love you  
>I really, I really love you, I still love you<br>Baby, baby, I love you, I love you, I really, I really love you**

**Eu ainda te amo, eu ainda te amo  
>Eu realmente, eu realmente te amo, eu ainda te amo<br>Querida, querida te amo, eu te amo, eu realmente, realmente te amo**

-Eu... Não consigo... Não tenho forças... Para agüentar nós três... Por mais tempo...

O braço de Aiolia tremia, sua força estava se perdendo. Aiolos, encarando o irmão, tentava pensar em uma saída, mas era em vão. Até que, ao voltar a encarar Elisa, a viu sorrir para si.

-O que foi, Elisa?

-Aiolos... – ela disse, os olhos pareciam marejados – Só há uma coisa a ser feita... E você sabe o que...

-Elisa, não... Não vai fazer isso...

-Sabe que será melhor, Aiolos... Vocês podem se salvar...

E, dizendo isso, primeiro Elisa o beijou, de maneira rápida, mas intensa. E, então, se afastando de Aiolos, ela tirou do bolso traseiro da calça em canivete, que logo começou a utilizar...

-Elisa... O que está fazendo? – gritou Aiolia, ao perceber a movimentação das cordas de segurança.

-Elisa, não faça isso... Não corte a corda... Não!

-Adeus Aiolos... Aiolia... Adeus...

-ELISA!

E a voz dos dois irmãos, gritando por seu nome, foi a última coisa que Elisa ouviu antes de cair no vazio e na escuridão...

_**It's Forever, this time I know  
>And there's no doubt in my mind<br>Forever, until my life is through  
>Girl, I'll be loving you forever<strong>_

_**É pra sempre, desta vez eu sei  
>E não há dúvidas em minha mente<br>Pra sempre até que minha vida se acabe  
>Garota, vou te amar pra sempre<strong>_

Nova Terra, muitos anos depois...

Andava pelo corredor do laboratório apressado, os cachos dourados e curtos do seu cabelo grudavam ao seu suor, os olhos verdes feito esmeraldas mal pretsvam atenção no caminho que seguia. Queria apenas chegar depressa ao seu destino, uma sala cheia de equipamentos e coisas estranhas no final do corredor.

E assim o fez. Encontrou um homem sentado de frente a uma bancada, o encarando de forma enigmática. Então, o estranho lhe sorriu.

-Mandou me chamar, Saga?

-Claro, Sísifo... O que me pediu... Está finalmente pronto. Venha comigo...

O rapaz acompanhou aquele homem até uma grande cápsula de vidro, que estava nos fundos do laboratório. Dentro dela, uma jovem mulher, que possuia um estranho artefato no peito, parecia dormir um sono de muitos séculos.

-Aí está... Esta é Elisa, marionete de protocolo e pesquisa científica, tal como me pediu... Mesma aparência e caracterísiticas de personalidade e inteligência da jovem humana que seus antepassados um dia conheceram...

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui foi! Gostou, Ikarus? Nossa, eu amei de verdade o resultado, ficou maior e melhor do que inicialmente imaginei...

E, próximo capítulo... A escolha da minha querida Dama 9, minha primeira amiga de ffnet! _****_

_****_


End file.
